Brothers Don't Do This To Their Sisters, Do They?
by MessyInfiniteDreams
Summary: Hayabusa and Kasumi have a touching conversation, until Hayabusa is reminded of the news that Hayate has sent assassins to look for and murder Kasumi. Is Ryu's love for her interrupting the plan? Will Hayate have to kill Hayabusa as well?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, because you're so good at it yourself!" Kasumis eyes narrowed, ad you could vaguely notice the pain in her eyes. Ryu stood over her as she sat helpessly on the hard, rocky ground.

"No. I'll admit to that. I'm not excellent, but I seem to be making progress in knocking you out in this round." His voice was soft and gentle, though his words weren't. They stung Kasumi like one hundred bees all coming at once. She hated the feeling of being weak; and she always felt the need to stay strong. She stood up then, and tip-toed so she was the same height as Ryu. She spoke with her teeth barely clenched, but her fists would clench as she spoke.

"Listen, I could have you hung up on a tree so easily it wouldn't even be funny."

"Then why am I still on the ground?" He gave Kasumi a taunting look, and her eyes narrowed again trying to mirror the expression. Ryu smiled then, cheekily. "I really wouldn't want to hurt you, Kasumi. Hayate wouldn't be very pleased with me, now would he?"

"I'm done here. I dont need your pity Hayabusa, trust me I don't. I don't need to fight you, because even if I won, I don't need to fight you to prove that I'm a good fighter." She gracefully turned nd started walking off, towards the grassy area of the clearing. It happened in a flash, but Ryu was standing in front of her in seconds. His hair, which was cut shorter and no longer a ponytail, blew in the wind and twirled around his face. muscles were tense as usual, and he stood with his fists clenched.

"You think I'm doing this because I pity you? I thought there as at least a head on _your _shoulders." He took a small step towards her as he spoke. Kasumi shrugged her left shouder, as an "I don't care" rather than an "I don't know". "I'm doing it to train you. Anger is good in a fight, Kasumi. I thought you of all people would know that."

"I didn't realise hatred was good in fighting, either." Ryu smiled under his mask and it showed even on the outside.

"You don't hate me. You might be angry, but I highly doubt you hate someone who's been taking care of you for a long time, Kasumi. I might as well be your big brother."

"You're not my protector anymore. Nobody else is coming after me anymore." Ryu suddenly ripped his mask off, and Kasumi was shocked to find what was behind it; a very worried face. His eyes showed it strongly, and his lips wre slightly parted as if he'd seen a ghost. Kasumi stared at him, trying to find a reason behind his expression. He then walked towards her slowly, and took a step every three seconds. He was right in front of her and he placed a hand on her right shoulder. He placed it in such a position that if he pushed, she would automatically dig into his neck in a hugging position.

"Kasumi, trust me you don't know that! This is still a dangerous place for a runaway shinobi no matter how convinced you are that they've forgotten." Kasumi's face didn't change, and it remained firm and not convinced.

"It's not dangerous. I know it isn't. Believe me, I've lived here longer-" Ryu cut her off.

"No! Kasumi, I'm not letting anything happen to you. I made that promise to your brother a long time ago, and I haven't resigned just yet." She sighed, but nodded in surrender.

"Fine." Before she could continue with her sentance, she was interrupted by a gush of wind just at the tip of her neck. She quicky gasped and looked towards the direction it was heading to. A katana was sticking out from the three, and she almost instantly knew someone had aimed for _her. _Ryu broke away from her automatically and was on guard insantly. He looked toeards the direction the katana came from and saw the bushes moving slightly. It was qiet, and there didn't seem to be anyone around, but Ryu was too intelligent for that. Kasumi stared at him, and he looked at her worringly.

"Show your face if you dare. Cowards. You call yourself fighters and you have to aim from afar." He looked around himself, on guard for both Kasumi and himself though Kasumi hardly needed it. A man, then, dessed in black robes and wearing a black bandana stepped out from the trees.

"Hayabusa? May I speak to you in private please? It's highly important." He spoke in a professinal manner, and this befriended Ryu though he was still unsure. He looked at Kasumi for a long time, and gave a simple "I'll be fine." before he walked towards the strange man. He didnt mention that it was _Kasumi_ he was worried about and not himself. Kasumi was worried about him, but she trusted he would be safe. Ryu walked off with the man then, and he engaged in conversation.

"What is this about then?"

"First I would like to add that I missed her face on purpose. I wanted to tell you something Hayabusa. I know you care about her, and don't try to hide it. You love her. And this is a bad thing, okay? She's in _danger, _Ryu and if you get in the way of Hayate's plan he'll get rid of you too."

"Hayate will never do something like that, and someone like you, Tamaki, should have more trust in him. He may have sent assassins after her but do you honestly think he would ever hurt her himself? Because if you do, you're wrong. I've spoken to him about it, and I've seen the love he has for her. Even if you don't like it, Tamaki, they are related by blood."

"I don't care. I know how determined he is to make his plan work." They stopped walking now, though they were walking rather slowly so they didn't get very far from the clearing.

"Believe me. Hayate will never forgive her for becoming a runaway ninja. But he will never forget their friendship with just a few years old. Remember that, Tamaki. Now if will excuse me, I have someone to protect with my life because of people like you."

Ryu walked off towards the clearing and left Tamaki standing there. Ryu knew Tamaki had done the right thing by warning them, but he felt even more terrified for Kasumi. And the phrase "You love her, and this is a bad thing" kept sounding at the back of his head. He knew it was true, and he also knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wasn't suprised to find Kasumi sitting there all alone in the massive space of grass around her. He smiled at the scene and quickly walked over to her. She had seen him coming and hung her head purposely. He stared at her, confused until she looked up smiling. It happened in a matter of seconds but she tackeled him onto the floor. Ryu did't expect it and was impressed with how quickly she managed to do it. Lying on top of him, she spoke quietly.

"See? I am quick."

"You most definitely are." Ryu smiled at her and she smiled back. She stood up in a graceful manner and he mirrored her move, though the way he stood up wasn't as graceful. He then grabbed both her hands and held them to his chest; or heart.

"Kasumi, you've been taught well." He chuckled. "You've had a great teacher!"

"I have, actually." And she smiled at him as she spoke.

"And I've had great fun teaching you. And I want you to be careful from now on. Much more careful." And his tone wasn't as cheerful as seconds ago, it was no concerned. "I will always be by your side and like I said, I haven't resigned from that promise just yet. I care about you, Kasumi."

"I'll be fine, Ryu. I've had all the practice I need. But I still want you around."

"I won't leave you. You need me too much."

"Yeah, I do. And I _want _you too much."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have for a while. Even through our training, fighting, and even moments I've hated you. I've always wanted you there, and I've always... I've always..." There was a long pause and Kasumi looked down at her feet. She kept quiet for a long time until Ryu lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"I love you, Kasumi."


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi woke up in Ryu's tent that night, and she felt comforted by the sound of his snoring. But, then she suddenly remembered; what did the mysterious man want? She knew it was something about her for two reasons. The first was she wasn't stupid and the second was the way she remembered the strange man looking at her before he left. It would be considered a scary look to someone normal, and it was quite a powerful expression. It read danger in so many ways, and he seemed to be telling her to watch out'. Ryu interrupted her thinking as he sat up quickly with his unbrushed hair in his eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, and turned to sit facing her. He rubbed his eyes.

"I was just thinking to myself. What did the man want yesterday?"

"It was nothing. Kasumi, it's still early. Can you wait until morning?"

"No. I want to know, Ryu! Please?" She gave him the best look of sorrow she could and he sighed in surrender.

"You already know. It came up a long time ago." He was searching for excuses, and Kasumi could tell.

"Please?" And she gave the best look of sorrow she could.

"Hayate. It was about him. He... Kasumi... your brother's sent-" Ryu was cut off by someone throwing himself into the tent with a yell. It was a man, dressed in clothes vageuly familiar.

His brown hair was messed up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just needed to talk to Master Hayabusa and there was a rock and I fell." He managd to escape through his huffing and puffing.

"Are you supposedly a ninja?" Kasumi asked and raised one eyebrow. Ryu smirked at her comment.

"Kasumi, wait here. This could be importan't." Ryu walked out and the clumsy man walkd off behind him. Ryu didn't stop walking though, until he was far from his tent and no one could here. He then swung around quickly and pulled Hayate's hood off.

"I knew it was you."

"I still can't believe you almost told Kasumi! She's not supposed to know."

"Hayate, this isn't even about Kasumi anymore. That was years ago. Isn't it time you just grow up? You call yoursef family, and you want her to die."

"I do not want her to die, Ryu. And you know that."

"Then stop behaving like you're not one of us. Hayate, you have changed and for the worst." Ryu clenched his fists. "And it isn't fair on Kasumi, or ME."

"I never changed."

"Well, guss what Hayate! I want a lot of people dead. And if I did what you're doing, then Tamaki would be dead, and all of your stupid assassins will be dead."

"Hayabusa! You know for a fact that I love Kasumi. She is my sister! This is why I'm hiring assassins, I'd never kill her myself."

"You're still gong to kill her. Not in person but you're still the one ordering those assassins to do so."

"This isn't your concern, Ryu."

"Actually it is. Hayate, when you lost your memory and were so convinced you were Ein; I helped you. I helped you, and so did Kasumi, just to see _Hayate _again and not Ein." Hayate hung his head as so many worries and thoughts roamed through his head.

"So, think about it. She cares about you, and I can't tell if you really hate her or if you're just pretending." After that sentence, Ryu left him with his worries and problems. He walked back towards the tent where Kasumi was sitting down calmly.

"Well?" She looked up and crossed her arms, waiting for the answer she expected to hear.


End file.
